Can Dreams Come True?
by margueritediamond
Summary: They are back in London. Roxton is looking for Marguerite. Sorry it took so longbut its finally finished
1. Finally Found

Can Dreams Come True?  
  
By: Margueritediamond  
  
Chapter 1: Finally Found  
  
Disclaimer: sorry but I don't own the characters in my own story. Except Miguel. He's mine.  
  
No Spoiler's Yet (there maybe some later)  
  
It took him almost a year to find her and now he had an address. He prayed it would reach her before she moved again. She was constantly moving.  
  
A week in Italy, 2 days in London, 10 days in Spain, less then a day in China, 4 days in India, and now she was in Paris. That was just in the past month.  
  
He hadn't seen her since they returned to London. He got off the boat and was hugged by his mother. Then he looked for her and she was nowhere to be found.  
  
She did that on the Plateau too. One moment she's right there and the next she was just gone. Most likely she would go for a dip. If she had disappeared you could bet that's where she would be.  
  
He missed her. Her dark curly hair. Her inexplicable blue-gray eyes. He even missed her yelling at him. The playful arguments they always seemed to be getting in. The kisses. He missed those the most.  
  
He sighed. He had to write the letter. He wasn't good at writing letters. But he would give it his best shot.  
  
But how to start. Dear? No, Dearest Marguerite. Now an opening. How are you? Yes that would work. It would have to. I've missed you? Sounded desperate but it was true.  
  
He worked for over an hour on the letter. He finally ended up with:  
  
Dearest Marguerite,  
  
How are you? I'm fine here but I miss you. If you are ever in London maybe you could stop for a visit. I'm sure Challenger would love to see you. I'd like to see you again, too. If you move again could you give me the address so we can keep a correspondence? Challenger wants to start a return expedition. This time you won't have to pay for it. Do you think we could meet sometime to talk? Please write back. I await your reply.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
John  
  
Sounded desperate but it would have to work. He had to send it as soon as possible because he didn't know when she would move again. He ran out of his room and down the stairs to give the letter to the errand boy. 


	2. The Reply

Can Dreams Come True? Chapter 2: The Reply By: Margueritediamond  
  
He received the reply almost three weeks later. He was standing in the middle of his room reading the familiar flowery writing.  
  
My Dearest John, You must understand that due to extreme circumstances the answers to most of your questions is no, except the how are you. I am fine. Please understand its better the less you know. I have already taken precautionary measures to ensure your safety as well as mine, Such as, I had Miguel deliver this letter. That way the danger is lessened and I don't have to mess with stamps and such. I'll never forget you. Please Understand. Yours, Marguerite  
  
It was a good thing that man had came to his room and wouldn't allow anyone but him to touch the letter. Clutching the letter he ran down the stairs to try and stop the man before he left. He exited the house to see the man drive off in a black car. Thank God his mother was getting ready to leave. "Sorry, mother, need the car" He said as he got into the car his mother was wanting to take somewhere. "Follow that car" he ordered the driver. "Yes, Sir" They followed a short distance behind. They ended up in the countryside of London. The car they were following pulled into a farm. The man got out of the car and walked around the farmhouse. Roxton had the driver pull in after the man had disappeared around the corner. "Stay" He ordered the driver as he exited the car and began to slowly creep around the corner. On this side of the house there were some small shrubs and a tall evergreen tree. He walked as close to the house as the plants would allow. As he passed by the evergreen, he was grabbed by the man. A knife was pressed to his throat. "You followed me" said his captor. "Do you know where Marguerite is?" said Roxton. "Why?" said the man pressing the knife closer to his throat. Before he could answer a familiar voice interrupted their conversation. "Miguel, let him go he's harmless." Miguel immediately let go of Roxton and put the knife in his pocket. 


	3. Only In Fairy Tales

Can Dreams Come True? By: Marguerite diamond Chapter 3: Only in Fairy Tales  
  
"Marguerite I've missed you so much" Roxton exclaimed on seeing Marguerite. "You had to follow Miguel didn't you?" Marguerite scolded. "I wanted to see you" "Do you know how much danger you just put yourself into?" "Marguerite I don't care if I put myself in danger as long as I get to see you." "Don't" "Don't What?" "Don't say things like that" "Why?" "It will make it harder." "Make what harder?" "You have to leave," Marguerite stated looking towards the ground. "Marguerite" Roxton pleaded. "Forget about me" "You know I can't do that" "You have to" "I could never forget you" They both went quiet for a while. Marguerite looked as if she were about to cry. She hardly ever cried. "You have to leave" Marguerite said softly. "Why?" "Just go" "Tell me why" She searched his face for an answer. How was she supposed to tell him all the reasons why he couldn't be around her, why they couldn't be together? There were so many. His eyes were patiently waiting for her answer. The main reason, just the main reason. "I don't want you to die" "What does me seeing you have to do with me dying?" "If you're around me you'll die" "What makes you say that?" "Everyone I've ever loved died because of me" She covered her mouth realizing what she said. How could she have just blurted it out like that? All cards on the table now what do you do. "You mean you love me" Roxton stated shocked. He was shocked this could be it. What will happen next? All the ideas of how to avoid what she said would never work on Roxton. He wouldn't give up easily He leaned in closer to her and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I love you, too" "I don't want you to die," she said meekly. "I won't die" "How do you know?" "I survived the Plateau didn't I?" "This is a whole different jungle" "Then we can go back to the Plateau" She didn't respond "I won't die and I won't let any one hurt you" Once again he is answered by silence. "We can go to the safest place in the world if you want" "That won't work" "Why?" "Dreams only come true in fairy tales, and this is far from a fairy tale, John." "We'll make it work." "Stop it, Roxton, just stop it.we've had this argument before you know the answer" "Is that what you want" "I don't want you to die." She said quietly then turned on her heel retreating to the back door. 


	4. TROUBLE

Can Dreams Come True? By: Margueritediamond Chapter 4: TROUBLE  
  
He tries to follow but is blocked by Miguel. "Marguerite" He called as she shut the door. "I suggest you leave" Said Miguel "No" He heard the tell-tell click of a gun. Miguel lifted the gun from his side and aimed it a Roxtons chest. Roxton acts quickly by grabbing Miguel's wrist and pushing upward so the gun was no longer pointed at his chest. Miguel was startled and pulled the trigger. The bullet skimmed Roxtons forehead and blood was began to run down the side of his face. Both men were struggling to over power the other when Marguerite came out. "What are you doing?" said Marguerite. Miguel immediately dropped his hands to his side and stood as straight as possible. She walked closer. "I told you not to hurt him," She said angrily. "I'm sorry Miss Marguerite. I wasn't expecting." "Always be prepared" she turned to Roxton "You need that cleaned" "Marguerite." Roxton started to say. "Come inside I'll clean that up" She interrupted as she took his wrist and led him into the house. Once inside she tells him to sit and goes to another room. When she came back she had bandages and other medical things. Some he knew she wouldn't need. "Marguerite." He started once again. She hushed him and set the things in his lap, none to gently. Then she went back to the room she had just come from and came out with a damp cloth. She tilted his head to the side and began clean the wound. The water stung the fresh wound on the side of his forehead. It was amazing how gentle she was with him. He jerked back as she put some stinging concoction on his forehead. So much for gentle. She placed a small bandage on his fore head. "There, all better, Now go" "No" "You have to" "Marguerite why don't you come to dinner? You said you'd like to see Challenger again." "NO" she said and walked out of the room. A few moments later she returned and said, "On second thought dinner would be.nice." She started to walk out of the house. "What's the hurry?" " We have to leave now, just trust me on this." He gets up and follows her out the door. "Miguel take care of the problem in back. You know the drill" "Yes Miss Marguerite" They get in to the car Roxton came in and speed off to the Roxton estate. "What was that all about?" "Nothing" 


	5. The Roxton Estate

Can Dreams Come True? By: Margueritediamond Chapter5: The Roxton Estate Note: Sorry about the earlier mix up but in the transfer from computer to computer it seems some things got mixed up somehow. Like they say "to err is human to really screw up.you need a computer for that." Once again sorry about the earlier confusion. Now here is the real Chapter 5. (finally)  
  
Marguerite and Roxton had just entered the estate when a lady with light brown hair streaked with grey walked in. "Where in the world did you go in such a hurry?" "Mother it was urgent." "Who's that?" Asked Lady Roxton with disdain looking Marguerite over suspiciously. Before Roxton could say anything Marguerite took the opportunity to introduce herself. "I'm Marguerite Krux." "I believe I've heard that name before" "She was on the expedition with me. I invited her to dinner." "You could have called me ahead of time or given some warning" Lady Roxton went off mumbling about how long it would take to fix dinner and that sort of thing. "I guess you get the grand tour." He said offering his arm as a well- mannered gesture. She politely took it and he led her off. "Are you ever going to tell me why you suddenly changed your mind I've never known you to do that before" "If you must know some unexpected guests dropped by." "Oh" "They're still a bit mad because I took their job" "How?" "I took it before they could and they aren't to happy" "All right, well.this is my room" They continued the tour until a maid came and got them for dinner.  
  
Next Chapter: Dinner Escape 


End file.
